


Needs

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After the reader and Derek both have a bad day at work, Derek meets the reader in the on-call room of her hospital.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You were doing a double shift, nearly 24 hours in the emergency room. At the top of your field as an ER surgeon, you were called in for doubles fairly frequently and you understood, but 24 hours on your feet could not be done. “I’m gonna go to the on-call room for a couple of hours, okay?” you said to one of your nurses. 

He nodded his head, waving you off as if to say he had everything handled until you came back. Hopefully, no one would come in with a life-threatening injury in the next couple of hours. You’d unsuccessfully tried to save a child who’d been shot in a driveby. You were the best in the field, but it was out of your hands. No one could’ve saved the boy. It had taken the wind right out of you and you desperately needed a nap - you needed to recover.

Practically before your head had even hit the pillow, you were sound asleep. A bomb probably could’ve gone off around you and you wouldn’t have woken up.

\--------------------------

A week-long case was thankfully a rarity, but Derek had had a rough week and really needed to see you. After getting off the plane, he got into his car and drove straight to the hospital. You’d texted him earlier to tell him you were going to be doing a 24-hour shift. You’d had a rough day and he’d had a rough week.

Once Derek got to the hospital, he entered the emergency room, signaling your nurse to his arrival. “Is Y/N in the on-call room?” Derek asked, half asleep. He just needed you in his arms after such a horrible week. He walked into the room, locking it behind him when you stirred from your position.

“Does someone need me outside?” Y/N asked, thinking it was her nurse.

“No baby, it’s me. I’m home,” Derek said softly.

You stood up and walked over the your boyfriend, burying your face in his chest as you cried. “I lost a kid today,” you muttered into him. “There was nothing I could do.”

“We lost a couple kids too,” he replied, wrapping his arms around you. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he whispered. He knew how hard it was for you to lose anyone, but children were especially difficult.

With his calloused hands, he cradled your face, turning it upward to meet his gaze. He tentatively grazed his lips against your own, breathing into you as he did. Slowly, you brought your hand to the back of his head, pulling him mouth closer to yours - tentative was not what you needed right now.

“Please,” you whispered, parting his lips with your tongue and exploring its depths.

With one swift motion, he shrugged off his leather jacket and pinned you to the wall of the on-call room. You frantically pulled off your lab coat, letting it pool at your feet, as he allowed your scrubs to do the same. As he lifted you into his strong arms, you reached for his belt buckle, pushing his jeans down as far as was necessary for the moment. There was not enough time, energy or patience to completely disrobe; you needed each other now. 

“I’ve missed you, Y/N,” he breathed against your neck. “This week has been hell.” He reached down between you to pull your lace panties aside while you did the same with his boxers.

Your arousal and sleep-heavy eyes met his - the desperation apparent and palpable. “I’m here for you, Derek,” you breathed, grazing your hand against his cheek. The hand that failed to save that poor boy just hours earlier. With ease, he lifted you up against the wall and wrapped your legs around his waist, placing his length at your entrance before swiftly slipping inside.

Derek huffed into your neck as he thrust into you - the sound of his belt buckle hitting the floor with each movement. You wrapped your legs even tighter around, trying and failing to get as close as you needed to be. “Oh, god, Derek,” you moaned, gently biting at the base of his neck. At the same time, your hands traveled up his shirt, which was suddenly damp with sweat, and raked your fingernails down his back - the act coaxing him to thrust even harder.

“That’s it, baby...” you breathed, digging your nails in more. He reached behind him to grab your hands, placing them up against the wall over your head and pinning them there. After the week he had, he needed control and after the day you’d had, you needed to surrender it.

As he thrust into you over and over again, you bit his lip, pulling it slightly as you groaned from the friction you’d both created. Since you couldn’t get as close as you wanted, you resorted to grinding your pelvis back into him each time he moved into you.

You started to groan louder and louder, so you buried your head in Derek’s neck, doing your best to muffle the sound. Another few frantic, heated minutes passed before you felt the surge in Derek - you were both so close; there was no stopping it now. He released your wrists from above you head and you pulled his face into your neck as he pulled your waist closer to him.

“I’m gonna come,” you moaned, as the tremors started to ripple through your body. Moments later, his own release followed, leaving both of you shaking against the wall. Heavy breathing resounded throughout the room, with the subtle beeping of medical machines humming outside.

“I can’t believe we just had sex in the on-call room,” Derek chuckled against your neck, his jeans still pooled around his ankles.

You giggled, reaching down between you to fix yourself up again. He did the same before you looked around the room, coming to a fairly disgusting realization. “I wonder how many other people have done it in here?” you wondered aloud.

“I’m going to choose not to think about it,” he mumbled against your neck, unwilling to let you go.

“That’s probably for the best,” you replied, placing your arms around his waist and hiding your head in his chest. “I don’t wanna go back out there.” You loved your job when you were able to save lives, but when you couldn’t it was one of the worst jobs in the world.

“I know, Y/N, but your shift is almost over and then you can come home to me,” he said, kissing the sensitive spot under your ear. “Then we can have some more frustrated, frantic sex, okay?”

“Literally all I want right now,” you said, kissing him before making your way to the door. “Now I have to go back out there and pretend I didn’t just get fucked against the wall of the on-call room and you have to pretend your didn’t just devour me against the wall of the on-call room,” you laughed.

Both of you looked more awake and happier than you had when he walked in the door. Derek noticed too. “The way we both looked, I’m pretty sure everyone is going to figure out what happened in here.”

You shrugged. “So be it,” you mumbled against his lips as he made his way over to the door. “I love you. I’ll see you at home.”  
“Love you, too,” he said, quickly making his way out. “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
